Creando el destino
by Shandy-chan
Summary: Llevo instintivamente una mano a su vientre,  sabia que todavía se encontraba plano pero estaba consiente que eso cambiaria en solo un par de meses.
1. Prologo

Creando el destino

Prólogo

Miro la dulce sonrisa en el rostro de la novia… parecía realmente feliz, se veía tan hermosa y radiante. El novio también se veía muy apuesto, con su larga cabellera plateada y sus brillantes ojos color ámbar. Aunque no sonría, ya que para el no era habitual aquel gesto, se podría decir que estaba feliz.

Las personas se acercaban con una sonrisa para felicitarlos por reciente boda. Todos se veían tan felices, todos… excepto una joven que veía aquella escena en la distancia. Sus ojos se encontraban llorosos, debido a que estaba viendo enfrente de ella al hombre que tanto amaba casándose con otra. Hace apenas una semana se había enterado de su repentina boda, no quería aceptar que la hubiera traicionado de esa manera.

Al decirle solo un mes atrás que la amaba y que regresaría después de su viaje de negocios. Y enterarse que aquello solo había sido una mentira, que no había viaje… que solamente era una forma de deshacerse de ella. Lo había oído de los labios de su hermano cuando le dijo toda la verdad "El no te ama Kagome" "solamente se burlo de ti" "el se va a casar con Kagura" no quiso escucharlo, no podía creerle… definitivamente no lo creía, eso solamente debía de ser una mala broma, el la amaba… se lo había dicho un sinfín de veces. Pero ahora lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos, casándose con otra mujer. Deseaba morirse en ese momento, pero sabía que dentro de poco alguien necesitaría de ella.

-Que lindos se ven juntos, ¿no lo crees?- miro a la anciana mujer que se acerco a ella con una cálida sonrisa.

Llevo su vista a los recién casados que todavía se encontraban fuera de la iglesia, realmente hacían una linda pareja. Tal vez más linda que la que hacían ellos dos. La mujer la vio a la cara buscando una respuesta, a lo que ella sonrió.

-Seguramente cuando te cases vas a ser una novia muy hermosa- dijo alegremente, a lo que ella pareció entristecer.

Claro que había soñado casándose algún día, pero el chico con el que había soñado llegar al altar, se encontraba felizmente casado enfrente de ella. Ahora veía aquel sueño muy lejano.

-No creo casarme nunca- pronuncio suavemente con pesar.

-No digas eso, algún día vas a decidir casarte y tener hijos, solo es cuestión de tiempo ya veras-

Llevo instintivamente una mano a su vientre, sabia que todavía se encontraba plano pero estaba consiente que eso cambiaria en solo un par de meses. Ahí se encontraba la razón por la que no podía dejarse vencer, si bien su hijo no nacería con padre la tendría a ella y con eso le bastaba.

-Oh mira, la novia va aventar el ramo-escucho la voz emocionada de la mujer.

Ella volteo a ver por ultima vez aquel escenario, esta tal vez también seria la ultima vez que lo viera a el, sin bien el no sabia que llevaba en ella a su hijo, ella ahora tampoco deseaba decírselo, había decidido abandonarla sin saber que al abandonarla también abandonaba a su propio hijo, así que se había dicho que saldría ella sola con su bebe adelante.

Se dio la vuelta para alejarse ya había visto suficiente, pero el problema es que lo había visto demasiado tarde.


	2. Capitulo I

Capitulo I

Apago con una mano, el molesto aparato que la hizo salir de su dulce sueño; miro con pereza los rayos del sol que se filtraban a través de su ventana. No deseaba levantarse todavía. Hace apenas un par de horas que había conseguido descansar después de estar toda la noche preparando y organizando todos los documentos que se encontraban a su cargo. El ser la asistente personal de uno de los empresarios mas importantes de todo Tokio era un honor, aunque este honor era acompañado de muchas responsabilidades… honor que había obtenido después de cuatro años de arduo trabajo. Volvió a cerrar los ojos negándose todavía a despertar, hasta que alguien decidió que ya había dormido suficiente.

—Mamá, mamá…— decía repetitivamente un pequeño mientras brincaba sobre su cama haciéndola despertar de nuevo.

Sonrió al verlo con su cabello un tanto revuelto y todavía de con su pijama de osos puesta. Sabia que debía levantarse ya que aunque quisiera no podría lograr dormir con su hijo sobre ella.

—Ya es hora de levantarse— gritaba el pequeño sin moderar su voz.

El niño se dejo caer al lado de ella mirándola directamente a los ojos, ella lo abrazo maternalmente acariciando con una mano su corto cabello.

—Mamá- la llamo —voy a llegar tarde a mi primer día de escuela—

Ella suspiro, no entendía como un niño de seis años podía sentirse ansioso por ir a su primer día de clases, había llevado más de una semana preguntando cuando comenzaría a ir a la escuela primaria. Aun recordaba lo difícil que había sido para ella volver a la escuela después de vacaciones y ahora veía a su hijo entusiasmado por esto.

— ¿Qué tal si nos quedamos durmiendo y dentro de un año o dos comienzas a ir a la escuela?— tuvo ganas de reír al ver el ceño de su hijo arrugarse.

—Mamá levántate— decía mientras la empujaba con sus pequeñas manos.

—Esta bien… esta bien, ya voy— se levanto con pesadez, mientras se dirigía a empezar su día.

Habían pasado siete años… siete año desde que su vida había cambiado por completo, había tenido que cambiar de ciudad, dejando con esto a sus amigos atrás, había sido muy duro para ella terminar la universidad, el dividir los quehaceres de la escuela de cualquier otra joven de su edad y madre de tiempo completo había sido agotador. No le reprochaba a la vida nada, ya que con el tiempo entendió que no le pudo haber pasado algo mejor que el tener a su hijo. Aunque todavía era joven, había aprendido a madurar con rapidez, ya no quedaba mucho de aquella muchacha inocente e ingenua que había sido fácilmente engañada por aquel hombre que le había hecho tanto daño. Debía odiarlo por todo lo que le había hecho… pero no lo hacia, no podía odiarlo cuando la personita que mas amaba en este mundo se parecía tanto a el.

— ¿Leche o jugo?— pregunto mientras abría el refrigerador.

—Jugo— escucho la eufórica voz del pequeño tras ella.

Se sentó a su lado después de servir en su vaso también un poco de jugo, miro el reloj todavía estaba a tiempo para dejar a su hijo en el instituto e ir a trabajar. Suspiro al recordar todo lo que tenia que hacer en el trabajo, debía de organizar todas las actividades del presidente de la compañía y además acompañarlo a donde deseara ir. Aunque no era su asistente de tiempo completo, ya que no podría cuidar a su hijo y trabajar al mismo tiempo, pero esto no quería decir que todo ese trabajo que no podía hacer a tiempo completo no lo tuviera que hacer en casa, aun cuando el presidente debía ser acompañado por otra personas en sus visitas de oficina, la responsabilidad completa caía en ella.

—Mamá— escucho una voz haciéndola sacar de su pensamiento — ¿Ya podemos irnos?—

Sonrió al ver lo rápido que había terminado de desayunar con el propósito de llegar pronto a la escuela. Salieron de casa, el camino al instituto de su hijo no era muy largo. Había escogido una escuela que quedara cerca de donde vivían, por si algo le llegara a pasar poder estar pronto ahí.

—Seiji, pórtate bien, comes tu almuerzo en el descanso, ten cuidado de no lastimarte— le repetía a su hijo, aunque sabia que su el no era capaz de comportarse mal, pero como toda madre se preocupaba por el primer día de clases.

—Mamá… ya lo se- rodo los ojos al escuchar los mismo mas veces de los que sabia contar.

Ella miro el gesto de su hijo, recordándole al hombre que años atrás había amado. Sus ojos eran de un color ámbar un poco mas oscuros que lo de su padre, pero su cabello era del mismo color platino que el de el. Lo cual lo hacia recordarlo todos los días.

—Llegamos— decía mientras se estacionaba cerca de la escuela, volteo a verlo pudo verlo un tanto de nerviosismo en sus ojos, pero sabia que su pequeño era un tanto orgulloso que no lo admitiría.

Lo llevo de la mano hasta la entrada, había varios padres que se encontraban despidiéndose de sus hijos en su primer día, algunos pequeños se encontraban llorando al desprenderse por primera vez de sus padres. Miro como su pequeño miraba aquella escena con un semblante serio, y por un momento la hizo preguntarse "¿Si Seiji desearía también tener a su padre junto a el?".Solo una vez había preguntado el por que no tenía padre como todos sus amigos; al escuchar esto de los labios de su pequeño, no pudo aguantar las ganas de llorar mientras lo abrazaba.

—Pasare por ti a las dos— se inclino hasta la altura de su hijo, peinando su cabello con sus dedos.

—Esta bien— decía mientras miraba hacia abajo.

Lo llevo hacia su pecho en un maternal abrazo, no podía creer que su bebe comenzaba a ir a la escuela primaria, los años habían pasado rápidamente.

—Cuídate mucho—

Miro como entraba, mientras se despedía con una mano. Suspiro, mientras luchaba por no llorar. Sabía que su hijo también se encontraba triste al separarse de ella. Pero también sabia que esto le era mas duro a ella que a el.

Se dirigió a su trabajo llegando más temprano de lo normal, lo cual lo utilizaría para organizar las próximas reuniones que debía de tener su jefe. Ya que en la agenda del presidente estaba a su cargo. Si bien trabajaba en una de las empresas más conocidas de todo Japón, esta últimamente no había tenido unos buenos resultados los últimos meses. Lo que podría declararse rápidamente en banca rota, poniéndola en un grave problema. No se podía imaginarse sin trabajo en estos momentos.

Camino por el pasillo hasta llegar al elevador, presiono el piso decimoctavo donde se encontraba la oficina del presidente, miro como los números del elevador comenzaban a marcarse desde el uno hasta el que era su destino. Vio como el elevador abrió sus puertas, dejando ver un corredor con paredes blancas y muebles con finos grabados de madera. Camino hasta llegar a un recibidor el cual tenía un largo escritorio de mármol donde se encontraban dos jóvenes mujeres sentadas trabajando en sus ordenadores. A las cuales saludo con una mano.

Se dirigió hacia un pasillo que se encontraba no muy lejos de ahí. Llego hasta una pequeña sala, el cual era el vestíbulo. Camino un poco más encontrándose con una oficina la cual estaba cerca de una puerta de madera. Donde se encontraba la oficina de su jefe. Se sentó frente al escritorio comenzó a organizar en los cajones todos los documento que encontraba. Debía de organizar todos los días su escritorio con nuevos documento, ya que al presidente no soportaba el desorden. Escucho una voz que parecía hablar con otra persona, se irguió en su silla dejando unos folder a un lado, vio a un hombre de edad media vestido de un traje negro, hablando por teléfono; apenas la miro, para después abrirla puerta de su oficina y cerrarla.

Respiro profundamente, levantándose de su escritorio dirigiéndose a una mesa donde se encontraba una cafetera, tomo una taza colocando tres cucharadas de azúcar y dos de crema, ya que así era como se tomaba el café su jefe. Cuando termino de prepararlo, tomo con una mano la taza de café sobre un pequeño plato mientras que con la otra tocaba la puerta, espero a escuchar un "adelante" para después abrir la puerta. Lo vio sentado frente a un elegante escritorio de madera aun hablando por teléfono, llevo la taza frente a el, sin que este se limitara siquiera a mirarla. Dio la vuelta para salir de nuevo, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz del hombre.

—Lleva esto a recursos financieros— dio la vuelta para tomar los documento que había puesto en el escritorio —Y trae los nuevo documentos— dijo mientras tomaba entre sus manos la taza que había puesto.

Hizo una reverencia antes de salir de la oficina, camino por el pasillo llevando los documentos con ella, tuvo que tomar el elevador y dirigirse a donde le había ordenado. Los dejo con una de las secretarias la cual le dio otros folders. Los cuales tomo para después retirarse, se dirigió de nuevo al elevador.

Caminaba por el pasillo antes de llegar su oficina, parecía estar tan sumida en su pensamiento que no se dio cuenta cuando impacto intencionalmente contra una persona haciendo que se cayeran de sus manos los folders regándose por el piso. Rápidamente se inclino para recogerlos, esperando no haberlos estropeado.

—Lo siento mucho— se disculpo sin alzar la vista.

Vio como aquella persona también comenzó a recoger los folders, dándoselos en la mano. Alzo su vista solo para encontrarse con un joven de profundos ojos verdes color jade, que la miraba con una sonrisa, lo cual ella correspondió regalándole otra.

—Gracias— dijo aceptando los folder para acomodarlos con los demás.

—No es adecuado que una señorita ande por los pasillos cargando tanto— se levanto quedando frente a ella.

—Lo siento— volvió a repetir dando una reverencia en forma de disculpa.

—No es necesario que se disculpe tanto— le sonrió cálidamente—Mi nombre es Kouga Satou— pronuncio ofreciendo su mano en forma de saludo.

Kagome demoro en reaccionar, "Satou" repitió su mente, si bien sabía que el presidente tenía un hijo el cual a lo largo de cinco años de trabajo nunca había visto en la empresa. Había escuchado en mas de una ocasión hablar al señor Satou de el, pero la conversación que tenia respecto a el no era nada agradables. Siempre hablando del mal hijo que era por no ayudar a su padre en el negocio.

—Mucho gusto Señor Satou— respondió al fin, entrelazando su mano con la de el.

—Puede llamarme Kouga, el "Señor" me hace sentir viejo— le sonrió.

Ella dudo en llamarlo con tanta familiaridad, el presidente Satou era una persona muy frívola, pero a cambio su hijo parecía amable.

—Esta bien… joven Kouga, creo que me debo retirar— hizo una reverencia para retirarse, se detuvo al sentir como una mano la tomaba por el hombro.

-¿Que tal si la invito a tomar un café?- Le miro sonriente.

Kagome pareció titubear ya que aunque fuera el hijo del presidente de la compañía no podía dejar su trabajo atrás para poder salir, ya que su trabajo era estar a disposición del presidente toda la mañana.

—Estoy en horas de trabajo, no creo que eso sea posible— respondió un tanto apenada por la situación.

— ¿Que tal en su hora de salida?— insistió

Aquel joven parecía no aceptar un "no" por respuesta, pero aun así negó con la cabeza. No podía salir ya que tenía los minutos contados para poder recoger a su hijo a la hora de la salida.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo—

—Esta bien— dio un suspiro de resignación, ya que no había conseguido lo que deseaba –Pero me debes una cita- dijo cerrando un ojo.

A lo que Kagome solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, para después retirarse. Aun tenía trabajo que hacer, debía organizar la nueva documentación y mostrárselo a su jefe.

Llego a su escritorio, poniendo aquella montaña de folders frente a ella, suspiro cansadamente, comenzando a leer con detalle cada uno de ellos. El tiempo pasó rápido y casi había terminado de organizar todos cuando escucho la puerta de la oficina abrirse, llevo la vista hacia ella viendo como el señor Satou salía. Y por primera vez se dirigió a ella viéndola a los ojos.

—Señorita Higurashi, Acompáñeme— dijo caminando por el pasillo.

Ella dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo para seguirlo, solamente su bolso, tuvo que caminar rápidamente para poder alcanzarlo, ya que parecía no detenerse para esperarla, subió al elevador colocándose tras de el. Miro como miraba su reloj ansioso, esperando que el elevador bajara rápidamente. Cuando al fin las puertas se abrieron caminaron fuera del edificio en donde ya se encontraba esperando un auto color negro, con un joven vestido de negro el cual mantenía abierta la puerta del auto. Entro después de el, sentándose a su lado. Vio como tomo su celular para después marcar un número.

— ¿Dónde estas Kouga?— escucho la molesta voz del presidente —Te dije que no salieras de la compañía… esta bien, te espero allá— dijo cerrando con molestia. — ¿Cuál es el itinerario de mañana?— pregunto cambiando de tema.

A lo que ella rápidamente abrió su bolso sacando su agenda, la abrió marcando el día señalado, mientras el auto comenzaba a moverse. El viaje fue rápido, se detuvieron en un gran edificio, el joven chofer fue el primero que bajo para abrir la puerta trasera. Antes de entra al edificio Kagome leyó el gran letrero grabado frente a este "Shikon", aquel nombre le era familiar, ya que había escuchado hablar un sinfín de veces al presidente de esta compañía, la cual decía que era su única salvación de la banca rota. Kagome siguió al señor Satou dentro del edificio, el lugar no era nada especial que cualquiera de los edificios que ella conocía. Se dirigieron al elevador marcando el ultimo número del edifico, esperaron hasta que las puertas del elevador se abrieran de par en par. Dejando ver una salón grande donde se ubicaba la recepción del lugar. Se acercaron a los empleados que se encontraban tras un gran escritorio.

—Vengo a ver al presidente Taisho— dijo el.

Kagome sintió un escalofrió correr por su cuerpo, hacia siete largos años que no escuchaba ese apellido desde hace siete años que había sido abandonaba por aquel del mismo apellido. Pero aquella solo debía de ser una confidencia, no podía ser el mismo Taisho que ella alguna vez había conocido.

—Lo siento, el presidente salió y no creo que vuelva hoy— pronuncio la mujer. —Si gusta puede esperar a hablar con el vicepresidente—

El rostro del presidente Satou no parecía muy alegre, su tiempo era demasiado valioso para perderlo esperando. Se volteo hacia Kagome abriendo su portafolio sobre el escritorio sacando de el un folder el cual se lo dio a esta.

—Espera al vicepresidente y dale el folder, y también saca una cita para ver al presidente— se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose al elevador.

Ella suspiro dirigiéndose a la sala de espera, sentándose colocando el folder en sus piernas el cual seguramente contenía algún tipo de información para que invirtieran en la compañía Satou. Espero por casi media hora, vio en su reloj que pasaban de la una de la tarde, debía darse prisa si no quería llegar tarde a buscar a su hijo. Ya que había llegado con el presidente, su auto se había quedado en la compañía, así que no lo vería hasta mañana. Debía ir a buscar a su pequeño en metro bus o si demoraba más tendría que tomar un taxi. Dio un pequeño suspiro mientras se paro de su asiento para dirigirse al escritorio. Hasta que una ronca voz la hizo detenerse.

—Kagome—

Se paralizo al escuchar aquella conocida voz tras de ella, sentía su corazón latir rápidamente, no podía ser… aquello no podía ser real, no podía creer que se aquel hombre se encontrara tras de ella, aquel hombre que desde hace tantos años no había visto, por el cual había dejado su ciudad natal para así evitar poder verlo.

Sintió como su cuerpo vibraba al sentir aquella pesada vista tras de ella. Volteo para encontrarse con aquellos ojos color ámbar que la miraban tan fijamente.


	3. Capitulo II

Capitulo II

Se negaba creer que fuera el quien se encontraba frente a ella. El destino le era muy cruel. Vio aquellos mismos ojos ámbar que tanto había extrañado ver, en los cuales en ese momento mostraban confusión. Sintió como sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear, al ver como avanzaba hacia ella. Por un momento pensó en dar un paso atrás, pero ese pensamiento se esfumo al sentir unos brazos estrechándola.

—Kagome— volvió a pronunciar, abrazándola.

No pudo responder al abrazo por la conmoción. Por un momento dio gracias adiós que aquella visión que tuvo por unos momento solo había sido su imaginación.

—Inuyasha—pronuncio aun desconcertada.

No esperaba encontrarlo en ese momento, en la misma ciudad y en el mismo edificio. Pero lo mas bochornoso era que visto en el la cara de su hermano mayor, aun si tenían las misma facciones, su rostro era mucho mas suave que el de su hermano. Podía mostrar fácilmente sus sentimientos en cambio a su hermano.

La tomo de los hombros para ver su cara, la cual por un momento vio palidecer, y ahora solo lo miraba con sorpresa.

—Kagome tanto tiempo sin verte—dijo no ocultando una cálida sonrisa.

Así es… demasiado tiempo, siete para hacer exactos. Desde que había decidido dejar su ciudad natal para terminar sus estudios y trabajar en Tokio, o eso era lo que había dicho a sus amigos, aunque la razón era evitar que "el" la fuera a buscar. Aun sabiendo que nunca lo haría.

—Si— pronuncio suavemente, con una nerviosa sonrisa.

No es que no estuviera feliz de encontrarse a su amigo del colegio, pero desde que había decidido dejar toda su anterior vida atrás, también lo había dejado a el. No había deseado involucrarse de con ningún Taisho. Aunque admitía que lo había extrañado y mas de una vez había dudado en ir a verlo, solo para ver que se encontrara bien. Pero no podía hacer aquello, ya que si Inuyasha se encontrara con su pequeño Seiji, no podría ocultar de quien era hijo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto.

También para el había sido extraño encontrársela ahí, cuando la vio en la sala de espera, pensó que era su imaginación jugándole una mala broma, pero estaba feliz de que no fuera así, era su Kagome. La había buscado por tanto tiempo que había terminado resignándose a que nunca la volverías a ver. El sabía que su hermano le había hecho mucho daño, al engañarla de esa manera. También sabía, que cuando había dicho que iba a estudiar a Tokio era para evitar a su hermano. Pero lo que no sabia era el porque trataba de evitarlo a el, "¿Por que al comienzo cuando hablaban por teléfono y el deseaba ir a verla, ella inventara todo tipo pretextos para evitarlo?".

—Yo…estoy en horas de trabajo— titubeo, mientras miraba el folder que sostenía.

— ¿Trabajas aquí?— su voz mostro confusión.

Le era imposible que ella estuviera trabajando ahí, aun si fuera una simple secretaria, debía de haberla visto en algún momento.

—No… no trabajo aquí— miro como el rostro de el se relajo, aunque ella aun se encontraba nerviosa —vengo a dejar esto—mostro el folder que sostenía.

— ¿Qué es?— pregunto un tanto curioso.

Ella dudo en decirle, ya que era información reservada. La empresa Satou no podía decir que se encontraba ruina, pero era su amigo con quien hablaba, seguramente el solo era un empleado en esta empresa.

—Es información de la empresa Satou— pronuncio sin dar mucha importancia al tema —estaba esperando al vicepresidente, pero ya no puedo seguir esperándolo… debo irme— esperaba irse, alejarse de todos los recuerdos que le traían al ver a su amigo, pero a cambio de eso, vio como tomo el folder que tenia en sus mano.

—Pues, ya no tienes que esperar más— le sonrió.

Lo miro con incredulidad a lo que estaba diciendo, "¿Qué quería decir con aquello?"

— ¿Qué dices?—pregunto.

El tuvo ganas de reír al ver su cara, realmente le estaba dando una gran sorpresa. Ya que desde la última vez que la había visto, la empresa de tu padre no era más que una pequeña empresa casi en la quiebra.

— Que soy el vicepresidente de esta compañía— dijo viendo la cara de asombro de Kagome, pero el no deseaba hablar de ese tema, quería saber de ella después de tato tiempo —Pero dime, ¿a donde vas?... te invito a comer, solamente déjame llevar esto a la oficina y…—

—No hace falta— lo interrumpió, no podía ir salir con el, debía de ir a buscar a Seiji —Yo…tengo que irme—

El la miro un tanto confundido, no podía creer que hacia tantos años que no la veía Deseaba saber de su vida, que había hecho en tanto tiempo. Pero ella parecía no alegrarse de verlo, más bien parecía haberla afectado.

—Kagome hace tanto tiempo que no te veo… no creas que te voy a dejar ir así— su semblante era serio.

Ella sabia que estaba siendo cruel con el, pero aunque deseaba ir a tomar un café y hablar lo que tanto años no había hecho. Pero no podía hacerlo. No podía hablar cotidianamente y decirle que tenía un hijo de seis años, el cual era su sobrino.

—Lo siento… debo irme— hizo una reverencia antes de partir, dio la vuelta para alejarse pero se detuvo al sentir una mano que la tomaba del brazo.

Sintió su corazón latir fuertemente, aquella actitud fría no solo lo dañaba a el, si no también a si misma. Pero había intentado por tanto tiempo olvidarse de lo todo referente a los Taishos, que no sabia que hacer al encontrarse de nuevo con el. Aunque sabia que en el futuro lo vería otra vez, al ser la asistente del Señor Satou debía de acompañarlo de nuevo a la empresa Shikon. Pero no deseaba entablar conversación con el. No quería volver a involucrarse tan íntimamente, debía de llevar una distancia desde ahora.

Lo miro a los ojos, los cuales mostraba una sensación que no puedo explicarse. No dijo ninguna palabra. El la miro y suspiro, si realmente ella no deseaba saber nada de el, estaba en todo su derecho.

—Esta bien Kagome— la soltó, aunque deseaba no hacerlo —Si esta es tu decisión la acatare—

Ella lo miro sorprendida, creía que la detendría y no la dejaría ir hasta cumplir lo que deseaba. Pero parecía que el chico que conoció hace nueve años había madurado en ese tiempo. Dio la vuelta y partió sin mirar atrás, tomo el elevador marcando el primer piso, se recargo en el mirando a la nada. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, encontrarse a Inuyasha había sido una gran sorpresa. Aunque en el fondo se alegraba de haberlo encontrado, no podía entablar mas conversación con el, al ser el hermano del hombre que se había burlado de ella, al cual no le había interesado sus sentimientos y sin decirle nada se había alejado de su vida de aquella forma, sin siquiera decirle el porque de su decisión. Si le hubiera dicho que ya no la amaba, ella aunque hubiera sufrido… lo hubiera entendido. Pero no, la había abandonado sin decirle nada.

Salió del elevador para dirigirse a la salida del la compañía, camino mirando su reloj, se le había hecho tarde… faltaba menos de media hora para recoge a su hijo de la escuela. Llamo a un taxi con la mano. Subió en el diciéndole al chofer el lugar donde debía ir.

Miro de nuevo el reloj, esperando a que el tiempo se detuviera o que el chofer se diera prisa. Llevo la vista a camino, miro a un lado un auto deportivo color negro, parecía costoso. Pensó, que aquella persona debía de vivir muy bien para manejar tal auto. Cerro sus ojos por un momento, aun se encontraba demasiado conmocionada.

—Llegamos— escucho al hombre decir.

Bajo del taxi, había llegado a tiempo. Había varios niños saliendo corriendo a los brazos de sus padres. Espero en la entrada hasta que vio a su pequeño salir con su mochila, lo saludo con su mano, regalándole una cálida sonrisa, la cual el respondió inmediato. Cuando llego hasta ella, lo abrazo levantándolo del piso.

—Te extrañe mucho—dijo mientras comenzaba a besar sus regordetas mejillas.

—Yo también te extrañe, pero mamá… bájame—lo escucho decir entre risas.

Lo bajo, tomando su mochila, mientras con la otra mano tomaba su pequeña mano. Debían de tomarían un taxi para regresar a casa, al otro día iría a buscar su auto en el estacionamiento de la empresa.

—Y dime… ¿Cómo te fue?— lo miro mientras comenzaban a caminar.

—Bien— dijo antes de detenerse.

Lo miro extrañada, no entendió por que se había detenido. Su vista también se había detenido al mismo tiempo mirando a un lado.

— ¿Qué sucede?—le pregunto al ver lo rápido que se había esfumado su sonrisa. Llevo la vista hacia donde el pequeño estaba mirando.

Ella se paralizo al mirar aquellos ojos dorados sobre ella, no podía creer… la había seguido. Había sido tan ingenua al creer que el Inuyasha que había conocido podría haber cambiado en tan solo un par de años. Vio como su vista se aparto de ella para dirigirse al pequeño que sostenía su mano. Su rostro era de total incredulidad, al ver al niño que ella llevaba de la mano y encontrarse con unos ojos color ámbar y cabello platino.

— ¿Quién es el Kagome?—exigió, con una voz autoritaria.

Vio como el rostro de la joven palideció, pero debía saber quien era aquel niño de sus labios. Ella no respondió, solo lo miro sin pestañar, con sus ojos castaños abiertos.

— ¿Quién es?— pregunto fuertemente con una voz rasposa.

Aquella voz hizo que la joven se sobresaltara, tomo firmemente la pequeña mano que sostenía. No podía ocultarlo más. Respiro profundamente.

—Mi hijo—

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Abrió la puerta de su departamento, aun se encontraba aturdida. Tanto tiempo tratando de olvidarse por completo de los Taishos y otra vez se aparecían en su vida. Aun cuando Inuyasha había sido su mejor amigo, era el hermano del hombre que había prometido olvidar. Miro atrás, ahí estaba el, mirando a su alrededor.

—Pasa—se hizo a un lado para que este pasara.

El cual rápidamente entro, tomo su abrigo dejándolo en el perchero en donde también dejo el suyo. Lo dirigió hasta la sala, lo vio sentarse en uno de los sofás. No sabia que hacer en tal situación. Se sintió aun más nerviosa cuando Seiji se sentó en un sofá frente a Inuyasha, mirándolo con sus pequeños ojos ámbares. Inuyasha también lo miro, ahora comprendía el porque de la actitud de todos esos años de Kagome, el por que lo evitaba, el por que había huido en ese entonces.

—Hola— saludo al niño frente a el, tratando de parecer amablemente. Ocultando aun la confusión que había sentido al ver a aquel pequeño al lado de su Kagome.

El menor lo examino de arriba a bajo, era la primera vez que veía a otra persona con ojos y cabello como los de el. Se había detenido al verlo con curiosidad. Y al tenerlo frente a el no hacia mas que mirarlo.

—Hola— respondió con su voz infantil sin dejar de mirarlo.

Kagome prefirió intervenir en aquella monótona conversación.

—Seiji—lo llamo — ¿Puedes ir a tu cuarto?— le ordeno, el pequeño se levanto de su lugar sin decir nada.

Cuando escucho la puerta de su habitación cerrarse, miro fijamente a Inuyasha que tenia una mirada perdida en algún punto de la sala.

—Voy por algo de te— quiso retrasar aquella conversación.

No sabia que debía decirle, ó como lo tomaría. Desearía nunca tener aquella conversación, pero no podía. Se detuvo al sentir una mano tomándola del antebrazo.

— ¿El sabe de el?— pregunto de repente, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara.

Desvió su mirada de la del ambarino, no podía sostenerla en ese momento. Sabía a quien se refería al decir aquello. Pero no deseaba responderlo

— ¿De que hablas?— trato de parecer lo mas calmada posible. Aunque el tono de su decía todo lo contrario, al escucharse nerviosa.

—Por dios, Kagome— le espeto, levantándose bruscamente de su asiento —No lo trates de esconder… Es más que obvio— exclamo.

Estaba más que molesto. No quería parecer tan duro con ella. Pero no podía dejar que lo negara, ya no lo podía hacer. Después de habar visto a aquel niño tan parecido a la familia Taisho, era más que evidente de lo que quería decir con aquello.

—Yo…no se… de lo que hablas — tartamudeo. Miro directamente a los ojos ámbar que la miraban de una forma que no había visto nunca.

—Kagome— susurro — ¿Sesshomaru sabe que tienes un hijo de el?— su pregunta fue directa.

Le costaba decir aquello.

Lo abrumaba saber que su Kagome había tenido un hijo con su hermano mayor.

Desde que habían estado en la secundaria, había escondido todos sus sentimientos durante años para ser solamente su amigo. Pero cuando ya no los pudo contener mas, se había declarado ante ella. Desgraciadamente, en ese entonces Kagome ya estaba enamorada de su hermano. Cuando Sesshomaru había roto con ella de esa forma, había tenido la esperanza de poder ser la persona que sanara aquella herida. Pero entonces ella había decidido marcharse tan repentinamente. Después de esto, la había buscado por doquier. Pero ella parecía no querer que la encontrara. Ahora se daba cuenta del porque de todo esto.

— ¿No piensas responder?— le reclamo con un tono amargo.

—Yo…— murmuro, mientras con una mirada fija se sentaba en el sofá. Cerró los ojos mientras respiraba profundo. Ya no podía negarlo. —El…no lo sabe—

Aunque sabía la respuesta, el escucharlo de sus propios labios lo hizo estremecer por un momento.

— ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?— exclamo nuevamente, dirigiéndose hacia ella sin que esta lo mirara.

— ¿Cómo quieres que se lo dijera? Si antes de hacerlo ya me había abandonado para casarse con otra— Soltó Kagome, levantándose quedando frente a el.

—Entonces ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste a mí? Yo hubiera…—

No pudo evitar decir aquello, si bien su hermano había cometido la estupidez de abandonarla, sin siquiera volver a buscarla para saber que había sido de ella. El hubiera deseado estar junto a ella en aquellos momentos, apoyándola.

—Eres su hermano, tarde o temprano lo hubiera sabido— lo interrumpió exaltada.

Muchas veces había pensado en decirle a el la verdad. Pero el solo saber que Sesshomaru se enteraría de que tenía un hijo, aquel pensamiento se desvanecía al instante.

—El no debe de saber nada — Tomo sus manos entre las suyas — ¿Lo entiendes?— lo miro con unos ojos dulces.

—Esta bien, Kagome. Hare lo que tu digas—

**Gracias a todas por leer mi fics, realmente espero no aburrirlas ^.^**


	4. Capitulo III

Capitulo III

Se sentó en el escritorio, se encontraba cansada. No había podido dormir toda la noche. El solo pensar que uno de los Taishos sabia que tenia un hijo, hacia que se le quitara el sueño. Inuyasha había dicho que volvería a verla pronto. Aunque le había prometido que no le diría nada a su hermano sobre ella o su hijo, aquello le inquietaba.

Cerró los ojos respirando profundamente, movió la cabeza tratando de quitar cualquier tipo de pensamiento sobre aquel tema. No podía pasarse todo el día pensando en aquello. Debía concentrarse en su trabajo.

Suspiro mirando aquella montaña de papeles que se encontraban a un lado de su escritorio. Comenzó a leerlo y a organizarlos. Hasta que un pequeño sobre de color dorado llamo su atención. Lo tomo en sus manos, deslizando el pequeño lazo que envolvía en un moño al sobre.

"Están cordialmente invitados a la cena de empresas nacionales que se llevara acabo este fin de semana…"

Cerro a aquel sobre, después debía dárselo al presidente. Aquel evento que se organizaba cada año, podría ser de utilidad para la empresa, ya que en ella asistían las más grandes compañías de Japón y del oriente.

Lo dejo a un lado siguiendo con su trabajo. Después de un rato, miro el reloj… parecía que el presidente llegaría tarde. Escucho pasos en el pasillo, seguramente había llegado. Alzo la vista esperando ver entrar al presidente, pero en vez de este entro un joven con traje color beige, que rápidamente conoció.

—Buenos días— Saludo el recién llegado, con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Señor Kouga— respondió cordialmente.

Desvió la vista de aquel joven, realmente su mirada le incomodaba un poco. Con aquella sonrisa picara. Si fuera por que no lo conocía, podría decir que coqueteaba con ella. Lo cual para cualquier joven de su edad seria algo normal. Pero ella no era como cualquier joven, contaba con la responsabilidad de un hijo.

En el transcurso de siete años había conocido a varios hombres que trataban de cortejarle, lo cuales al saber que tenia un hijo cambiaban de parecer.

— ¿Qué te había dicho de llamarme "Señor"?... solo llámame Kouga— soltó mientras se dirigía al escritorio.

Aquello era algo imposible cumplir para ella. No podría llamar con tanta informalidad al hijo de su jefe.  
—Disculpe… pero no creo que sea correcto— su voz era formal. Como debía de ser la de cualquier empleada que hablaba con su jefe.

—Esta bien… parece que nunca podre convencerte— suspiro fuertemente de una manera un tanto exagerada.

Lo cual hizo que la joven sonriera un poco. Aquel joven le era demasiado particular.

— ¿Y dime?— pregunto de repente — ¿Hay algún trabajo pendiente?... El viejo se encuentra enfermo, así que me ha dejado todo el trabajo— explico con cierto pesar en su tono de voz.

Lo miro con sorpresa. Desde que conocía al señor Satou nunca se había enfermado, por un momento se pregunto si era algún tipo de escusa para hacer que su hijo trabajara por primera vez.

—Aquí tiene— le dio los documento que había organizado. Los cuales solo faltaba la autorización de su superior.

— ¿En verdad son todos estos?— los tomo de mala gana los documentos, mirándolos con una mueca de fastidio.

Ella solo se limito a asentir. Lo vio entrar al la oficina de su padre, murmurando cosas referentes a lo que haría cuando viera a su padre, las cuales no fueron muy aludidles para sus oídos.  
Siguió con su trabajo. Después de un tiempo miro el reloj, todavía no pasaban de las once del día. Tomo la agenda del presidente, debía de asistir a la junta con los demás ejecutivos. Toco la puerta esperando escuchar un "adelante" pero al no hacerlo abrió la puerta dejando ver al joven con todavía entretenido con los documento que le había dado hace mas de una hora. Pensó en el que el señor Satou hubiera terminado aquel trabajo en un par de minutos.

—Disculpe— pronuncio, llamando la atención de joven —los esperan en la sala de juntas—

El miro su reloj suspirando cansadamente, desde que había llegado no había hecho nada más que trabajar. Aunque deseaba dejar el trabajo aun lado he irse, aun recordaba la advertencia que le había hecho su padre, si no lo hacia… adiós auto. Y al encontrarse enfermo y el siendo el único hijo. Su padre no tuvo mas remedio que encargárselo a el, aunque sabia que esto no era lo mejor para la empresa en aquellos momentos, no tuvo mas remedio que dejarlo todo en sus manos.

—Voy…— puso los documento que todavía no había terminado de ver.

Le había costado demasiado trabajo entenderles, el solo ver tantas letras juntas le daba jaqueca. Salió de la oficina siguiendo a Kagome por el pasillo para después entrar al elevador. La miro cuando la puerta se cerro, le era realmente hermosa, aunque no parecía tener mas de veinticinco años aquel traje color beige la hacia verse aun mas seria y formal. Su cabello largo azabache se encontraba suelto y en las puntas se encontraban unos pequeños rizos, haciéndola ver mucho más atractiva. Su cuerpo era esbelto, aunque no parecía tener nada en particular de todas las chicas que se encontraban tras de el. Era la primera mujer que llamaba tanto su atención y a la cual parecía no afectarle todas las sonrisas cautivadoras que le había dado. Si fuera otra, estaba seguro que se encontraría nerviosa en su sola presencia. Y la actitud que tomaba la joven delante de el, hacia que se interesara mas en ella.

Se escucho una pequeña campana cuando la puerta del elevador se abrieron dando aviso que habían llegado a su destino. La siguió por el pasillo, hasta llegar a una puerta de madera.

—Me retiro— hizo una reverencia para partir.

Dejando al joven que había guiado en aquel lugar. Al ser la primera vez que Kouga asistía a una junta de la empresa lo había dirigido hasta ahí. Regreso a su trabajo, tomando de nuevo el elevador.  
Después de una hora de gran aburrimiento, al fin la junta había acabado. Subió otra vez a la oficina que seria suya hasta que su padre se recuperara. Pudo ver a Kagome que se encontraba guardando varios portafolios y folder en su escritorio, la cual todavía no se percataba de su llegada.

—Al fin acabo— dijo en voz alta, haciendo que la joven se sobresaltara.

Ella se encontraba terminando su trabajo del día, así que la repentina voz del joven la exalto un poco.

— ¿Ya terminaste?— pregunto al ver en su escritorio ningún documento.

—Ya termine el trabajo de hoy, ¿se le ofrece algo?—

Suspiro cansadamente, aquella joven si que le gustaba trabajar. Aunque a partir de ahora tendría que ir a la oficina, el solo pensar que se encontraría con ella así la carga un poco meno.

—Te invito a tomar un café— pregunto de repente.

Kagome pareció dudar, no es que fuera la primera vez que su jefe a invitara, el señor Satou en varias ocasiones habían comido juntos, pero la conversación era nula o solo hablaban de trabajo. Miro el reloj de aquella oficina, aun tenia faltaban mas de una hora para recoger a Seiji en la salida.

—Yo…— balbuceo.

—Vamos, solo te pedí que me acompañaras a tomar un café. No te he pedido matrimonio… todavía— bromeo antes de que ella lo rechazara, ocasionando una leve risa por parte de la joven.

—Esta bien— acepto al fin.

Guardo sus cosas mientras que tomaba la agenda, miro como caía al suelo el pequeño sobre dorado que había abierto en la mañana, lo levanto guardándolo en su bolso. Lo siguió, esperando ir a la cafetería de la compañía, pero en vez de esto salieron de ella. En el cual a la salida se encontraba un auto color rojo. El se apresuro rápidamente para abrir la puerta de auto para que la joven entrara. La cual dudo en hacerlo, cuando había dicho que iban a tomar un café no esperaba que tuvieran que salir del edificio.

—Sube— pronuncio al ver que la joven dudaba en hacerlo.

Kagome subió, no se podía negar en aquel momento cuando había aceptado momento atrás. El cerró la puerta para dirigirse al asiento del piloto. Dando marcha al auto. La contemplo de reojo. Parecía un tanto incomoda.

—Y dime… ¿Tu novio es tan celoso que no puedes aceptar ninguna invitación de otro chico?—

Lo que dijo hizo que Kagome se tensara un poco, no era una de las típicas preguntas que hacia un jefe. Aunque el no parecía el típico jefe que podría llamarse "común". Kagome dudo en dirigirse con tanta familiaridad, si bien no tenia que hablar con tanta formalidad ya que el parecía tener casi su edad. Por otro lado aquella pregunta le había causado una sensación de desasosiego, ya que desde hace siete años no había tenido ninguna relación amorosa seria. Después de que el la engañara de esa forma tan cruel, no había pensado en la posibilidad de enamorarse otra vez.

—No es eso— respondió, en voz baja.

Claro que no era eso, ya que al único hombre que ella amaba solo tenía seis años y apenas podía contar hasta diez sin usar sus dedos. El al escuchar esto no deseo preguntar nada más, ya había escuchado lo que necesitaba escuchar. La joven se encontraba sola.

— ¿Y cuanto tiempo llevas trabajando?— cambio de tema, mas que interesarle esto, quería un entablar conversación con ella.

—Cuatro años— contesto casualmente.

El se maldijo por un momento, si hubiera hecho caso a su padre de comenzar a trabajar. Desde hace tiempo ya hubiera conquistado a Kagome. Pero todavía parecía que se encontraba a tiempo.  
Estaciono su auto frente a un restaurant que conocía. No era muy elegante, pero le parecía adecuado para una "primera cita".

Entraron en el, se encontraba un tanto vacio a tales horas del día. La dirigió hacia una mesa que se encontraba cerca de un ventanal la cual daba a la calle. Llamo con la mano a un mesero, el cual rápidamente se dirigió a la mesa.

—Díganme, ¿Qué van a ordenar?—

— ¿Qué deseas?—se dirigió a Kagome.

—Un café— respondió.

—Pide cualquier cosa… yo invito— Kouga sonrió.

Lo del café solo había sido para que ella aceptara salir con el. Deseaba saber más de ella, y el café no le daba el tiempo suficiente para volverse más cercano a ella.

—Gracias… pero solo quiero un café— respondió.

Kouga también pidió uno. La conversación fue muy escasa, para Kouga era muy difícil entablar conversación con ella, ya que Kagome solo respondió con palabras monótonas. Kagome miro su reloj, faltaba un poco más de media hora para que tuviera que irse, y desgraciadamente de nuevo su auto se había quedado en el estacionamiento de la empresa. Parecía que se volvía costumbre el dejarlo ahí. Abrió su bolsa sacando el pequeño sobre que había llevado con ella.

—Tenga— deslizo el sobre por el mantel de la mesa.

— ¿Qué es?— lo tomo mirándolo un tanto curioso, había recibido mas de una carta de amor, pero que ella se lo diera lo emocionaba a un más.

—Es una invitación. Donde asisten las mas grandes compañías de todo Japón y nacionales— pronuncio formalmente.

Kouga suspiro. Se había equivocado. La guardo en el bolsillo de su saco. A el no le interesaba asistir a aquella fiesta llena de empresarios, realmente se aburría de solo pensar asistir, pero tal vez a su padre le interesaría ir.

—Gracias— respondió amablemente.

Kagome termino su café dejándolo a un lado. Debía de partir si no quería ser una mala madre por dejar a su hijo esperándola fuera de la escuela.

—Muchas gracias por el café, pero ya tengo que irme— se levanto de la mesa, dando una reverencia antes de partir.

—Espera, te llevo—la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

—No es necesario—

Kouga coloco en la mesa la cantidad que pagaba los cafés que habían tomado y un poco mas. La tomo del brazo hasta la salida, con aquel porte tan elegante.

—Realmente, no se debe de molestar— volvió a decir.

—Yo te traje así que yo te llevo— abrió la puerta del auto para que ella entrara.

Con un suspiro de resignación el cual no noto el joven subió al auto. No le parecía lo correcto aceptar tal invitación de su jefe, pensó en rechazarlo, pero tampoco quería parecer grosera.

— ¿A dónde vas?— pregunto antes de poner en marcha su auto.

—A la escuela primaria Yokoshima— respondió con tranquilidad.

Kouga le pareció extraño el lugar donde tenía que ir. Pero sin hacer ninguna pregunta arranco su auto. Por momentos miraba a Kagome quien su miraba se encontraba fija en la ventana. Aun mirando tan solo su perfil, se encontraba hermosa. No hubo ninguna conversación en el trayecto. Aunque eso a Kouga no le molestaba, el solo hecho de tenerla a su lado; no importaba si hablaban o no, lo hacia sentir bien.

Se estaciono cerca de la entrada de la escuela. Aun no entendía lo que tena que hacer ella ahí.

—Gracias por traerme— agradeció.

—Por nada— la vio salir del auto.

No arranco. Se quedo viéndola dirigirse a la puerta. Salió de su auto, recargándose en el, sin quitar la vista en la joven. Miro como ella se agachaba para besar la mejilla de un pequeño niño. Ahora entendía, había venido a buscar al menor.

— ¡Kagome!— la llamo.

Ella volteo a verlo. No había partido todavía. Se dirigió hacia el, pensó que tal vez necesitaba algo.

—Dígame— respondió, llegando de la mano de su hijo.

—Sube te llevo a casa— movió la cabeza para que esta subiera.

—No tiene que hacerlo, vamos a tomar un taxi— dijo señalando hacia un lado.

—Vamos sube— entro a su auto, abriendo la puerta del copiloto desde adentro.

Kagome suspiro, ya había causado muchas molestias en tan solo un día. Pero con la insistencia del joven no tuvo más que aceptar. Pensó por un momento que esta seria la última vez que el joven fuera así con ella, como todos los hombres que haba conocido, al saber que tenía un hijo no volvería a verlo. Subió al pequeño atrás y ella subió a lado de el.

—No tenía por que molestarse—

—Nos es para tanto— miro por el espejo al pequeño niño tras de el —Hola— saludo amablemente.

Seiji lo miro con un semblante serio, aun en su corta edad entendía que aquel joven parecía tener un interés en su mamá. Aun recordaba a varios hombres que se habían acercado a su madre, ninguno de ellos le gustaba.

—Seiji…saluda— le llamo la atención. No entendía por que actuaba de esa manera.

—Hola— respondió de mala gana, cruzando sus pequeños brazos en su pecho.

El camino fue corto. Se detuvo frente a su departamento. El primero en bajar su Seiji, salió del auto hacia la puerta del departamento sin decir nada. Kagome vio la extraña actitud de su hijo, tenia que hablar con el de su mala actitud.

—Muchas gracias por traerme— volvió a decir.

—De nada… aunque creo que a tu hermanito no le agrado demasiado— miro al pequeño que se encontraba sentado en la entrada, mirándolo fijamente.

Ella se quedo sin saber que decir. Había creído que Seiji era su hermanito. Debía de sacarlo de su error, ya que ella nunca negaría a su hijo.

—No es mi hermano— pronuncio débilmente, haciendo que el joven dirigiera la vista hacia ella. —Es mi hijo—

No supo que decir. Aquello le había sido una sorpresa. No esperaba que Kagome tuviera un hijo a tal edad.

Kagome vio como el semblante del joven cambio. No le dolería si aquel joven decidiera no volver a entablar conversación con ella. Comprendería lo que pudiera pensar.

—Sera mejor que entre— hizo una reverencia antes de partir.

El no contesto, todavía no salía de su asombro. Después de verla partir se dirigió a su auto, dando marcha. Kagome le había gustado desde el primer momento que la había visto, pero aquello lo había tomado de sorpresa. Por un momento se golpeo mentalmente, se había comportado como un verdadero idiota frente a ella. El que tuviera un hijo no cambiaba que ella de siguiera gustando. El pequeño no le parecía tan mal, aunque por ahora el no le agradaba al pequeño podía hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Pensándolo bien el tener un hijo no le era malo.

—Te voy a conquistar, Kagome— susurro.

**Hola, muchas gracias por todas por sus comentarios. Se que se han de pregutar ¿Y sesshy?, les prometo que en le proximo capitulo sale al fin. Aunque... esperemos que cuando llegue no se hayan ganado a Kagome. **


	5. Capitulo IV

Capitulo IV

Llego a la oficina por primera vez temprano, estaba seguro que su padre se sorprendería si estuviera ahí. Se dirigió a su oficina, esperando encontrarla ahí, pero parecía que todavía no había llegado. Suspiro amargamente, había llegado muy temprano para nada.

Entro a su oficina, todavía se encontraban en su escritorio los documentos que no había terminado de ver. Se sentó comenzando a leerlos. Cuando de pronto escucho unos pasos provenientes del vestíbulo, se levanto de su lugar dirigiéndose a la puerta, suspiro fuertemente mientras acomodaba su saco, antes de abrir la puerta.

La miro colocando aquella agenda que tanto le desagradaba en el escritorio para después voltear hacia el.

—Buenos días joven Kouga— pronuncio secamente.

—Buenos días Kagome— respondió, dirigiéndose hacia ella — ¿Cuál es el itinerario de hoy?— pregunto, sorprendiéndose a si mismo lo serio que se había escuchado.

Ella abrió la agenda, señalando con sus dedos el día señalado.

—Tiene que asistir al congreso que se llevara acabo a las doce— siguió buscando —Eso es todo— cerro la agenda.

"¿Eso es todo?" repitió en su mente. Sabía que aquel congreso terminaría con toda su tarde libre. Aunque si fuera por el dejaría el trabajo a un lado y se iría a divertir. Pero no lo podía hacer, además en la oficina solo había algo que llamaba su atención, y ese algo vestía traje de sastre el cual delineaba muy bien su figura.

—Te invito a desayunar— dijo de repente llamando la atención de la joven —Solo a la cafetería — se apresuro a decir, al ver la cara de confusión de la joven — Todavía falta mucho para que comience el congreso… además has dicho que eso es todo por hoy—

Por un momento había pensado negarse, y decir que tenía todavía trabajo que hacer. Pero ya no podía. Así que solo asintió con la cabeza, ganando una sonrisa por parte del chico.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llegaron a la cafetería, en el lugar solo había un par de empleados que disfrutaban de sus momentos libres. Se dirigieron a una de las pequeñas mesas, Kouga se apresuro para jalar la silla para que ella se sentara. Ella lo espero mientras que el se dirigía a pedir su desayuno. Después de un rato regreso con dos bandejas, cada una conteniendo un plato de fruta y jugo.

—Gracias— pronuncio la joven.

El solo la miro mientras que ella con el tenedor tomaba un pedazo de fruta, sonrió irónicamente, aun comiendo le parecía tan linda. Tomo un poco de jugo bañando sus labios de aquel dulce néctar. Ninguno de los dos hablo, el silencio no era pesado, Kouga se sentía bien con solo estar junto a ella y ella comenzaba a disfrutar de la compañía del joven. Al estar con el Señor Satou el silencio le era incomodo. A cambio la actitud de joven frente a ella le era interesante.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer este fin de semana?— pregunto de repente, haciendo que la vista de ella se posara en el.

— ¿Necesita algo?— dijo dejando el tenedor a un lado de su plato.

—Yo…— titubeo, apartando la vista de la chica. Por un momento se sorprendió a si mismo ¿en que momento una chica hacia que se pusiera nervioso? Si el era perseguido por tantas mujeres. Pero Kagome no era como otra, ella le era especial. Además lo que estaba por decir no quería que pareciera una orden por ser su trabajo —Este fin de semana… bueno ya sabes… lo de la fiesta, a mi no me importaría no asistir, pero mi viejo necesita que vaya, así que…yo me preguntaba si… tal vez tú— vio como ella lo miraba sin comprender nada, se maldijo mentalmente, debía de parecer un tonto hablando de esta manera. — ¿Si quisieras acompañarme a ella?— hizo la pregunta al fin.

Kagome lo miro serena, no era la primera vez que acompañaba al Señor Satou a una de sus reuniones, al ser su asistente era de lo mas normal. En aquellos momentos aquella fiesta podría de ser de gran utilidad para la empresa. Y al no estar el presente, su hijo debía de hacerse cargo de esto.

—No hay problema, no se preocupe— respondió con una sonrisa, para después volver a tomar el tenedor que momentos atrás había dejado.

El joven, suspiro tranquilizándose. Kagome realmente lo estaba volviendo loco. No tenia más de un par de días de conocerla cuando parecía que iba a perder la cordura por ella.

Kagome se levanto con la bandeja vacía, para dejarla cerca de la cafetería. Pero en un momento sus tacones parecieron flaquear, haciendo que resbalara. Cerró los ojos, estaba segura que iba a caer al piso.

Pero, de pronto se encontró a salvo.

Cuando unos fuerte y cálidos brazos la rodearon desde la cintura evitando aquella segura caída. Llevo la vista hacia arriba, hallándose con aquellos ojos jades tan penetrantes. Sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder, debido al sonrojo de tener al joven tan cerca de ella. Tan cerca, que hasta podía escuchar el latido de su corazón y del suyo propio

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— preguntó sin dejar de acunándola entre sus brazos.

Ella solo se limito a asentir, bajando la cara para evitar que Kouga se diera cuenta de sus mejillas ruborizadas. Cuando se dio cuanta que ya estaba a salvo, aparto sus brazos lentamente, deseando tenerla por mas tiempo así… junto a el.

—Lo…lo siento— tartamudeo.

Kouga sonrió al escucharla balbucear. Sinceramente el se encontraba mas nervioso de lo que ella podría estar. No sabía como podía controlar su autocontrol. El querer tomar a Kagome entre sus brazos y no dejarla ir nunca, se hacia cada vez mas en un fuerte impulso.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Miró el reloj otra vez, sorprendiéndose por lo rápido que avanzaba. Se miro otra vez en el espejo. Su maquillaje se encontraba perfecto, no había puesto demasiado en su cara, si no lo suficiente para verse bien. Había elegido el vestido blanco que le quedaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla,

— ¿Como me veo?—preguntó desde el espejo, al pequeño que se encontraba mirándola desde la cama.

Dio un pequeño suspiro, realmente no entendía como su madre podía arreglarse tanto para ir a un lugar donde estaba seguro no habían dulces. Además de que iba a ir con aquel hombre que no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo.

—Seiji...— lo volvió a llamar, obteniendo que el pequeño levantara su pulgar en señal de aprobación, sin muchos ánimos.

No le tomó mucha importancia, algunas veces no podía adivinar lo que se encontraba en la joven mente de su hijo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caminaron por el pasillo hasta el departamento vecino, toco la puerta dos veces antes de que fuera abierta dejando ver a una mujer de avanzada edad que saludo al instante con una sonrisa. Al no poder llevar a su hijo, había decidido dejarlo con aquella amable mujer, siempre cuando pedía tal favor a la anciana ella aceptaba de inmediato, siempre diciendo que le gustaba la compañía que hacia el pequeño.

—Pórtate bien con la abuela Kaede— se inclino hasta su altura, acariciando su cabello.

—Esta bien— respondió en un susurro.

Le gustaba estar con Kaede, era muy amable con el. Siempre lo dejaba comer las galletas que quisiera. Pero esta vez no le agradaba que su mamá tuviera que ir con el Señor Kouga.

—No te preocupes por el, ve con cuidado— le dijo la anciana mujer.

Ella solo asintió para después retirarse.

Caminó hasta la calle, miro el reloj una vez más. Seguramente no tardaría en llegar Kouga. Le había dicho que iría por si sola, pero el joven había insistido en ir a buscarla. Sin más que decir acepto que lo hiciera. No tuvo que esperar por mucho tiempo hasta que las luces de auto iluminaron en la oscura calle, deteniéndose cerca de ella. Las luces del auto se apagaron mientras que la puerta del piloto se abría al instante. —

—Disculpa la tardanza— salió del auto, dirigiéndose hacia ella.

Deteniéndose por un momento, la miro de arriba a bajo, se veía realmente hermosa. Simple, pero hermosa. Su cabello apenas había hecho un pequeño peinado dejando un par de mechones escapándose de el.

Sintió como sus mejillas comenzaron a calentarse al sentir la mirada del joven en ella. Bajo la vista.

— ¿Ocurre algo?— pregunto con un poco de pena, tal vez debió haberse arreglado un poco más.

La voz de la joven lo hizo salir de su repentino trance, sonrió para si mismo.

—Te vez hermosa— se acerco a ella apenas tomándola del brazo dirigiéndola hasta el auto.

En el camino solo hablaron de cosas triviales para romper el silencio, en los momento cuando el silencio se hacia de nuevo presente Kouga no podía evitar mirar de reojo a Kagome y sonrojándose al instante. Si… estaba seguro que Kagome seria la culpable de que perdiera la cabeza.

Llegaron hasta una mansión, parecida más a un castillo. La puerta del auto fue abierta por un joven mozo que ayudo a Kagome a bajar del auto.

— ¿Lista?― pregunto, mientras ofrecía su brazo para que ella lo tomara.

Y así lo hizo. Subieron unas pequeñas escaleras antes de entrar a aquella gran puerta. La luz hizo que por un momento Kagome cerrara lo ojos, al abrirlos pudo admirar la decoración del lugar, el cual se encontraba repleto de personas, vestidos en elegantes trajes y hermosos vestidos de noche.

—Satou— un hombre de avanzada edad se pudo frente a ellos, dándole la mano en un saludo al joven ―Por dios hijo, que rápido has crecido—

Kouga respondió con amabilidad al saludo de aquel hombre, aunque no recordaba el nombre de aquel hombre, sabia que era uno de los amigos de su padre, el cual en algún momento de sus vidas habían sido socios. Pero aun así no recordaba más de ese hombre. Realmente, si no fuera por que su padre lo había obligado, no estaría en ese momento ahí.

—Tanto tiempo sin verte— contesto cordialmente.

Kagome solo se limito a mirar con una sonrisa, la plática que sostenían los dos hombres. Por un momento aparto la vista de estos para mirar a su alrededor. Miro a todas las personas se encontraban platicando en el lugar, por momentos podía reconocer a cada uno de ellos. Personas famosas por sus negocios y fortunas de todo Japón y Asia.

Sintió su cuerpo tensarse cuando entre todas las personas su mirada se encontró fija en un rostro conocido. Inuyasha. Aparto su vista de inmediato de el, volviendo su vista a los dos hombres que conversaban frente a ella.

Se golpeo mentalmente. No había pensado en la posibilidad de encontrarlo ahí. No es que hubiera creído que con el simple hecho de cambiar su numero de teléfono podría deshacerse de el. Pero después de un par de día de que el no había ido a buscarla, aquella posibilidad se hacia mas real.

Se despidió de aquel hombre con un apretón de manos. Para después dirigir su vista a su acompañante. Se alarmo al verla un tanto pálida.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— pregunto llevando una mano a la mejilla de Kagome, sorprendiéndose de lo suave que era su piel, aunque en aquellos momento no debía de pensar en eso.

—Si— respondió ella sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara.

Aquella afirmación a Kouga no le parecía convincente. La tomo de la cintura guiándola hasta una gran puerta de cristal que daba hasta una hermosa terraza en la cual se podía ver el jardín apenas iluminado por la luz de la luna.

—Siéntate—le ordeno suavemente mientras la dejaba caer a una banca de piedra cerca a un barandal del mismo material.

Se sentó junto a ella, la cual parecía absorta. Como si su mente estuviera en cualquier otro lugar menos ahí.

— ¿Realmente te encuentra bien?— volvió a preguntar, acercando su mano al rostro de Kagome, para acomodar un mechón de su cabello su la oreja.

—Si, no se preocupe— contesto ella, regalándole una sonrisa.

Se sintió tranquilo cuando las mejillas de ella volvieron a tener el mismo color rosado. Suspiro lentamente, sabia que algo que ocurría, pero también sabia que ella no se lo iba a decir. Y aquello le molestaba… Quería convertirse en algo más importante que el ser solo el hijo de su jefe. Aunque estaba consiente que primero ganarse la confianza de Kagome.

Se levanto de su lugar.

—Espera aquí, voy a buscar algo de beber— volvió a entrar por la misma puerta.

Ella lo vio a alejarse. Suspiro fuertemente, se sintió tonta al hacer que Kouga se preocupara por ella. No debía de estar preocupándose por ella. Si no divirtiéndose y conversando con las demás persona. Pero a cambio de eso estaba más pendiente en ella que en encontrar nuevos socios para la empresa.

Se levanto del aquella banca dirigiéndose al barandal para recargarse en el. El lugar era simplemente hermoso, lleno de arboles y rosales en todo alrededor. Además la luna se encontraba presuntuosa en todo el cielo iluminando a las estrellas que se encontraban junto a ella.

Podía sentir una paz única en aquellos momentos, el aire fresco se encontraba presente por doquier. Pero aquella misma paz pareció ser interrumpida cuando sintió un leve golpe tras de ella.

—Espere— escucho la voz de una pequeña.

Volteo para ver la dueña de aquella voz. Miro con gracia como una pequeña niña se encontraba persiguiendo luciérnaga, la cual parecía jugar con ella al escaparse de sus manos cuando ella intentaba tomarla.

—Señor luciérnaga, por favor espere— trato una vez mas de tomarla con sus dos manos, pero lo único que consiguió fue caer al suelo.

Miro desde el suelo como la luciérnaga voló hacia el jardín, escapándose de ella. Hizo un pequeño puchero cuando sus pequeño ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, hasta que al fin se escaparon de ellos y derramándose en sus mejillas. Llevo sus manos a sus ojos, para limpiarse con ellas las lagrimas.

Kagome sintió su corazón doler al ver aquella escena, realmente no soportaba ver llorar a aquella niña. Se apresuro hasta ella, hincándose para estar hasta su tamaño.

— ¿Por qué lloras?— pregunto suavemente.

La pequeña alzo la vista para encontrarse con una cálida sonrisa. Pero aun así sus lágrimas no parecían detenerse.

Kagome no obtuvo respuesta, solo pudo escuchar un débil sollozo de la niña. Tomo a la pequeña entre sus brazos llevándola hasta la banca donde momento atrás había estado. Se sentó con la niña en sus piernas, la cual no terminaba de llorar, limpio con una mano el rostro de la pequeña.

—Vamos, no llores— sonrió tiernamente, al ver que dejaba de llorar. — ¿Ya estas bien?—

La pequeña aun con un par de lágrimas en sus regordetas mejillas asintió débilmente. Kagome no puedo evitar acariciar maternalmente la cabeza de la niña, la cual a sentir aquel acto le sonrió cálidamente. Ella rápidamente respondió a aquella sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?— le pregunto.

—Rin— respondió con una voz energética. Como si en ningún momento atrás hubiera estado llorando.

Aquel hecho hizo sonreír a Kagome. Admirando lo rápido que podía cambiar de humor.

— ¿Y que edad tienes, Rin?—

Kagome no puedo evitar reír levemente. Al ver como la pequeña parecía pensar muy detenidamente su pregunta. Rin comenzó a contar con sus pequeños dedos alzando cada uno de ellos, hasta que al fin dejo solo seis de ellos, enseñándolos orgullosamente.

— ¿Seis años?— cuestiono, fingiendo una voz de asombro.

Lo cual hizo que la niña sonriera dejando ver sus pequeños dientes de leche. Kagome volvió a sonreír.

— ¿Sabes?, tengo un hijo de tu misma edad— comentó, haciendo que los ojos cafés de la niña se iluminaran.

— ¿En serio?— se escucho la entusiasmada voz de la pequeña.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y como se llama?— pregunto al instante.

—Seiji— respondió con voz de toda madre amorosa.

La pequeña se levanto de las piernas de Kagome. Acomodando con sus dos manos su vestido blanco.

— ¿Y algún día puedo jugar con el?— soltó de pronto.

— ¡Claro que puedes!— espetó rápidamente.

La pequeña no pudo evitar gritar de la alegría. Haciendo que Kagome riera por su comportamiento, mientras que la pequeña comenzaba asaltar líneas imaginarias en el suelo. De pronto se dio cuenta de que Rin se encontraba sola, ver a una niña solo le era extraño. Si fiera Seiji nunca lo dejaría andar solo de ese modo. Seguramente sus padres se encontrarían preocupado por ella.

—Rin— la llamo haciendo que la pequeña volteara a ella — ¿Qué haces aquí solita?— le pregunto.

—Estaba siguiendo al señor luciérnaga— explico, mientras seguía saltando.

Kagome suspiro por la inocente respuesta de Rin.

—No te preguntaba eso. ¿Dónde están tus padres?—

Rin se quedo en silencio por un momento. No recordaba en que momento había comenzado a seguir a la luciérnaga, para después darse cuenta que se había alejado mas de lo debido, aunque realmente aquella reunión era demasiado aburrida para ella, no habían mas niños para poder jugar.

—Papá debe de estar adentro con los demás adultos— respondió.

—Será mejor que vallamos con el— dijo en un tono sutil. Caminando hasta ella.

—Pero no quiero— negó —Me gusta estar junto a usted—

Kagome sonrió, a ella también le gustaba la compañía de la pequeña. En tan poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndola, la pequeña le había causado una gran ternura.

—A mi también me gusta estar contigo, pero tus padres deben estar muy preocupados por ti— se inclino para quedar hasta su altura mirándola a los ojos.

La niña desvió su mirada de ella, con un rostro melancólico. Kagome se alarmo de lo rápido que su rostro se transformo a uno tan triste.

— ¿Qué te ocurre?—

Los ojos de Rin comenzaban otra vez a llenarse de cristalinas lágrimas. Kagome al ver esto se apresuro a tomar una mejilla para después acariciarla.

—No creo que mamá este preocupada por mi— dijo mientras una lagrima comenzaba a aparecer.

Kagome tuvo ganas de abrazarla. Pero lo único que ganaría con esto es que la pequeña se sintiera sola y de nuevo comenzara o llorar. Aunque aquello no debía ser cierto, todos los papás se preocupaban por sus pequeños. Ella lo hacia aun si no estuviera junto a tu hijo.

—Claro que lo esta— acaricio frenéticamente la cabeza de la niña, haciendo que esta sonriera otra vez —Ven, vamos a buscar a tu padres— dijo ofreciendo una mano para que Rin la tomara, la cual tomo su mano rápidamente. Haciendo sonreír a Kagome.

Caminaron en todo el salón, el cual se encontraba lleno de personas. Kagome alzaba la vista tratando de encontrar a alguna madre preocupada por su hija.

—Rin ¿No los ves?—

La pequeña miro a todo su alrededor, apenas podía ver a algunas cuantas personas con su corta estatura.

Negó con la cabeza.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a uno de los lugares donde se encontraban menos transcurridos.

— Rin enserio ¿no los ves?— seguía buscando.

No sabía lo que debía de hacer si no los encontraba. El llevarse a Rin a casa no le era no le era una mala opción. Le encantaría quedarse con ella. Pero sabía que no podía. Ya que sus padres la extrañarían.

La pequeña de pronto tiro de su mano haciendo que esta llevara su vista a ella.

—Vi a papá por ahí—señalo con su pequeño dedo.

Se dirigió hacia el lugar donde Rin había señalado, encontrándose con un salón completamente vacio.

— Rin no hay na…—

—Papi— grito, mientras soltaba la mano de Kagome para salir corriendo tras de ella.

Suspiró aliviada, al fin había encontrado a su padre. Dio la vuelta, para despedirse de Rin. Pero lo que se encontró fue algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado encontrar.

Sus ojos e encontraron con un par de ojos dorados que la miraban de la misma manera que ella lo hacia. Con sorpresa. Era el. No había duda, era el. Sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba al instante, sus piernas comenzaban a templar del vértigo y miedo de verlo frente a ella.

Todas las cosas que había pensado hacer en el momento de volver a encontrarlo, se habían desvanecido. Solo se encontraba ahí en pie, estática en su lugar. Mirando la poderosa figura del hombre en medio de la gran puerta y bajo sus piernas la pequeña Rin mirando confundida aquella escena, aferrándose a una de las piernas de su padre.

Disculpen mi larga demora, pero este semestre me han tocado uno maestro un "poco" estrictos y no había tenido tiempo para escribir T.T. Gracias por leer mi fics, espero no lo aburra demasiado :P . Hasta el próximo capitulo.


	6. Capitulo V

Capitulo V

Vio como la sorpresa que había visto en su rostro cambia al instante, al endurecerlo con cierto rencor. El ceño fruncido del hombre frente a ella hizo que su sangre se enfriara por un momento.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— Su ronca voz se escucho resonar en toda la sala hasta llegar a sus oídos.

Pudo sentir como su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente a escuchar la voz que hacia tantos años no oía. Pero aquella voz no era aquella delicada o cariñosa voz que alguna vez fue dirigida hacia ella. Más bien era fría e indiferente, como la primera vez que lo había conocido. A través del tiempo había hecho aquella frialdad cambiara para convertirse en mutuo amor. O por lo menos es era lo que le hacia sentir. Parecía ser que aquel amor había muerto desde el momento que el con engaños la había abandonado.

Tuvo ganas de decir algo. Pero de sus labios no salió ninguna sola palabra. Se sorprendió a si misma del impacto que había ocasionado en ella encontrarlo. Vio de nuevo el rostro de el, aun se encontraba áspero.

—Papá— pronuncio la pequeña, sin despegarse de su padre.

Kagome dirigió la vista por primera vez hacia la pequeña, la cual no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel momento.

—Rin— la llamo con una voz tranquila —Ve a tu habitación— le ordeno.

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza. Ella no sabia lo que estaba pasando. Era todavía muy pequeña para darse cuenta de lo incomodo y pesado que era el silencio en aquel momento.

—Espero verla pronto— se despidió moviendo una de sus mano, para después salir de la sala.

Kagome trato de despedirse de ella, pero las palabras seguían sin salir de su boca. Volvió a dirigir su vista hacia aquel hombre frente a ella. El cual no había despegado su vista ningún momento de ella.

Y de nuevo el silencio se apodero del lugar. Su respiración aun se encontraba acelerada. Su cabeza comenzaba a girar vertiginosamente, sintiendo que en un momento u otro su cuerpo caería al suelo.

El la miro de arriba a bajo, seguía igual de hermosa, no, tal vez mucho más. Su figura no era la misma que la de hace siete años, ahora se encontraba su silueta mas definida y atractiva.

No esperaba el volverla a ver, no de esa manera. No entendía lo que hacia ella ahí en la fiesta que había organizado para las empresas más importantes de Japón, para dueños de la misma. El pensar que ella se encontraba casada con alguno de aquellos empresarios era una idea que no podía soportar.

—Te he preguntado… ¿Qué haces aquí?— su voz se escucho rasposa, haciendo que Kagome se volviera a tensar.

¿Por qué aquel encuentro debía volverse tan pesado para ella?

Había pensado muchas veces en aquel encuentro, había pensado en por lo menos darle una fuerte cachetada por haberla abandonado de aquella forma. De haberla abandonado en el momento cuando más lo necesitaba, cuando llevaba en su vientre al hijo de los dos.

Lo observo detenidamente seguía igual de atrayente que antes. Su rostro mostraba un atractivo madures que antes no lo hacia. Se golpe mentalmente, no podía pensar en eso en aquel momento. El era el hombre que la había hecho sufrir tanto.

—Kagome…— pronuncio con una voz exigente.

Sintió como sus pupilas se dilataron al escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios otra vez. Por un momento la hizo recordar el pasado, con tan solo pronunciar su nombre podía sentirse en el cielo.

Pero ahora aquello no existía, no podía existir nunca más.

Si, el ya no era el mismo hombre del que alguna vez estuvo enamorada.

No pudo evitar dar un paso hacia tras cuando el avanzo lentamente hacia ella. No deseaba tenerlo cerca. No podía ni tan solo pensar que seria capaz de hacer si lo tenía frente a ella. Ni ella misma sabía si lo golpearía fuertemente o se lanzaría a sus brazos, como lo había hecho años atrás.

Parecía que su razón la había traicionado, al haber salido de vacaciones en ese preciso momento. Todo el rencor que había tenido en siete años se habían esfumado con solo verlo otra vez.

Cerró frenéticamente los ojos. ¿Por qué Kami-sama tenia que ser tan cruel con ella? ¿Por que la hacia sentir aquella gran ansiedad tenerlo frente a ella? Abrió otra vez los ojos solo para mirar con horror lo cerca que se encontraba de ella. Retrocedió otro paso, se detuvo al sentir el respaldo del sofá tras de ella, haciendo imposible que pudiera alejarse más de el. Lo miro a los ojos encontrándose con aquellos ojos ámbar que la miraban de una manera que no podía describir.

—Kagome— volvió a pronuncias otra vez su nombre.

—Tienes una hermosa hija, Sesshomaru— soltó de repente, pensando que esa seria la única barrera que podía poner entre ellos, y pareció funcionar al hacer que este se detuviera.

Así era, el ya tenia una nueva familia. Lo que había sucedido entre ellos hace tantos años no hacia cambiar el presente. No había por que restregarle lo que había hecho con ella. Por un momento lo había pensado, pero después de haber conocido a aquella pequeña, ya no lo deseaba hacer.

El ya tenía una nueva vida, al igual que ella.

No tenia el por que estar sufriendo, no… ya no tenia por que seguir atormentándose de esa manera. No tenía por que seguir mirando aquellos ojos tan fríos y distantes, que la miraban con una expresión muy alejada a una de amor.

Camino apresuradamente a una lado de el para alejarse al fin. Pero una fuerte mano que tomaba con fuerza su muñeca hizo que se detuviera. Miro hacia atrás solo para encontrarse de nuevo con aquellos ojos ámbares. Sintió como su muñeca quemaban con el simple contacto de este. Quiso soltarse pero el no se lo permitió.

— ¡Suéltame!— grito forcejeando un poco mas, solo para sentir como tomaba con más fuerza su muñeca.

—Por tercera vez Kagome… ¿Qué haces aquí?— dijo en forma pausada, sin llegar a ser vacilante.

Volvió a tratar de zafarse de su agarre, sin éxito.

No entendía el por que de su actitud. Si siete años atrás se había ido sin que el respondiera a la pregunta del "¿Por qué?". Se lo había preguntado tantas veces, el ¿Por qué se había alejado?

—No tengo por que responder— su voz sonó igual de indiferente que la de el —Así que ahora suéltame Sesshoumaru—

El frunció las cejas. No recordaba a Kagome hablándole de esa forma. Nadie, absolutamente nadie podría hablarle de esa forma. Jalo su brazo haciendo que el cuerpo de ella se moviera con brusquedad, ella tuvo que luchar por no caer al suelo.

—Por una maldita vez, Kagome responde— Su rostro reflejo tanta frialdad que parecía se esculpido en hielo.

Kagome sintió como su sangre comenzó a hervir. El no era el que debía de tratarle de esa forma, de lo contrario debía de ser ella la que tendría que pedir explicación de todo lo que le había hecho. De hacerle pagar por todas las noches que había llorado por el, por todo lo que había sufrido. Pero aquello debía de olvidarlo, ahora todo aquello no importaba. El tenía una y ella tenia a su hijo. Su hijo era todo lo que importaba en ese momento. Si bien siete años había podido salir adelante, lo podía seguir haciendo. Claro que lo podía hacer, no necesitaba nada de el. No necesitaba ni siquiera sus disculpas.

Se zarandeo una vez más tratando de por una buena vez alejarse de el. Pero la mano de Sesshoumaru rodeaba sus muñecas como esposas de acero.

— ¡Maldita sea di algo!— su voz se escucho severa, haciendo sobresaltar a Kagome.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué vine de invitada a tu linda fiesta? Ó ¿Cómo me sentí cuando me abandonaste?— llevó una mano a sus labios cuando de se dio cuenta lo que acababa de decir.

Sintió como al fin su muñeca se encontraba libre, por un momento pensó en correr de ahí pero al ver el rostro de el, no pudo hacerlo. Lo que Kagome vio hizo que su sangre hirviera. Los finos labios de el se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa. La cordura que la caracterizaba se desvaneció cuando se sintió herida. Después de haberse burlado de ella ahora se reía.

— ¿Qué es lo que te causa gracia?— preguntó casi en un grito.

— ¿Llamas abandono por salir menos de tres meses?— le espetó con una voz irónica y burlona.

Ella enmudeció por un momento. Era verdad que solamente habían sido novios por un par de meses. En ese tiempo era joven, y había cometido el error de enamorase de el desde antes de que este supiera su existencia, al conocerlo en una de las tantas visitas de la casa de su mejor amigo Inuyasha, cuando eran mas jóvenes. Pero nunca había sido tan tonta de haberse metido a su cama, si hubiera sabido que ella solo le era un pasatiempo.

—Yo…— callo antes de decir algo que pudiera alargar aquella discusión —…Olvídalo…— se interrumpió a si misma —Eso ya no importa, ahora nada de lo que existió hace siete años importa—

Claro que había algo que importaba, y eso era su hijo. Eso había sido el único buen recuerdo que le había dejado. Y eso seria lo que siempre tendría del el. Dio la vuelta, esperando apartarse al fin. Y dejar aquel desagradable encuentro en el olvido. Seguiría con su vida sin el como lo había hecho hasta ahora. Camino en dirección al salón principal, con paso apresurado. Odiándose así misma por dejar que el provocara aquellas sensaciones en ella. Sabia que no debía de sentir aquello, pero no podía evitar hacerlo. Debía odiarlo, ¡No! con todas sus fuerzas deseaba odiarlo.

Apresuro su paso, dándose cuenta de lo largo que era el pasillo. Cuando llego al final de este se aventuro a pasar por todo el salón rodeado de personas. No siquiera se detuvo cuando choco sin querer con alguien. Lo único que deseaba era salir de ahí y escapar de todos sus recuerdos. Ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar donde se había metido Kouga ó como haría para marcharse de aquel lugar.

Llegó hasta la salida, tomo entre sus manos su vestido subiéndolo un poco para bajar con mas facilidad las pequeñas escaleras. Sintió como uno de sus tacones flaqueó en uno de los escalones. Cerró los ojos esperando encontrarse pronto en el suelo. Pero en vez de eso sintió como una mano la tomaba del brazo acercándola a un cuerpo rígido. Su respiración se acelero, instintivamente se abrazo a el, pegando su cara a aquel duro pecho. Trato de controlar su pecho que bajaba y subía cada vez que respiraba, aquella masculina y exquisita fragancia la hizo sentir una enorme tranquilidad. Abrió los ojos lentamente ¡aquella fragancia!

Subió su rostro, abriendo a un mas su ojos cuando se encontró aquellos dorados ojos que tanto había amado. Deseo separarse de el, pero parecía que su cuerpo no le respondía. Sintió como el la abrazaba por la cintura pegándola mas a su cuerpo y ella no puso resistencia.

Sus ojos se encontraban mirándose uno al otro. El rostro de el se encontraba serio y sereno, como si aquella cercanía fuera tan normal. Como si sus cuerpos no se habían separado por ningún momento en el pasado. Por un momento se sorprendió, como aquel cuerpo femenino aun seguía encajando perfectamente en sus brazos.

Sus ojos avellanos abiertos en par en par, lo hacían perder la razón.

No entendía que era lo que lo había impulsado a seguirla… ni siquiera sabia que hacia en aquellos momento abrazándola como la abrazaba. Por un momento pensó en apartarla, pero cuando sus ojos se centraron en aquellos rosados labios, decidió que aquel pensamiento que había tenido de apartarla podía irse mucho al infierno.

Ella pudo notar cuando los ojos de el se apartaron de los suyos, mirándola un poco mas abajo. Su corazón comenzó a latir con mas fuerza cuando el rostro de el se acercaba cada vez mas al suyo. Ella por un momento cerró los ojos, esperando sentir sus labios sobre los suyos. Lo deseaba tanto, deseaba sentir otra vez aquellos besos sobre sus labios.

Pero antes de que eso sucediera abrió de nuevo los ojos, parecía que su razón había decidido que sus vacaciones ya habían acabado, cuando ella recordó de quien se trataba. Era Sesshoumaru Taisho. El hombre más ruin que había conocido en su vida, el cual no le había importado hacerla sufrir.

—Se..sshou…— lo llamó en un suspiro.

Pero el decidió ignorarla, acercándose a un mas a ella. Ella trato de decir algo, pero cuando los labios de el se posaron sobre los de ella, no pudo seguir pensando más. El comenzó a masajear sus labios con los suyos, pero cuando se dio cuenta que ella no respondía a aquel beso, no pudo evitar morder uno de los labios femeninos obligándola así a responder.

Ella al sentir como mordía su labio inferior no pudo evitar abrir un poco sus labios para dejar salir un pequeño gemido de dolor. El aprovecho aquel descuido para poder aventurarse dentro de aquella boca, redescubriendo con su lengua el lugar en la que hacia tantos años había estado, besando de la misma forma que lo hacia ahora.

Cuando la lengua de el jugueteo con la suya, sabia que aquella resistencia de no responder a aquel beso había pasado al olvido. Comenzó a mover lentamente su boca sobre la de el, saboreando aquellos labios adictivos. Instintivamente llevo sus manos tras el cuello de el, intensificando de esta manera mas aquel desesperado beso.

El recorrió con una mano aquella estrecha cintura, acercándola a el. Imposiblemente, deseando tenerla aun más cerca.

Se separaron por un momento, para recobrar el oxigeno vital en los seres humanos, con sus pechos acelerados. Se miraron de nuevo a los ojos, cuando el decidió que había sido suficiente. Volvió a acercar su rostro al de ella para seguir besándola, pero vio con un poco de furia como ella apartaba su rostro de el.

—Sesshou…maru— lo volvió a llamar, y este de nuevo la ignoró.

Como pudo bajo sus manos a su pecho y con ellas trato de apartarlo, pero lo único que obtuvo es que este la mirara a los ojos.

—Suéltame— trató con todas sus fuerzas para que su voz saliera mas fuerte que un susurro, sin mucho éxito

El sonrió para si, no podía creer que realmente creyera que con eso lo podría intimidar, que con eso podría hacerle creer que no había disfrutado aquel beso como el. Llevo una mano a su barbilla, obligándola de es manera a no apartar su rostro. Pero ella al sentir como el ya no hacia tanta presión en su cintura, aprovecho el momento para apartarse de el. Bajo rápidamente los demás escalones que faltaban, pero se detuvo al ver como de nuevo la había tomado el brazo.

— ¡Sesshoumaru, por favor suéltame!— trato en vano de luchar por zafarse —¡Suéltame!— gritó fuertemente.

Se sorprendió cuando el al fin había dejado de sujetarla, lo miro de nuevo. Solo para ver con horror como se su labio salió un pequeño hilo de sangre. Miró al causante de esa herida, cuando este por un esfuerzo para protegerla se puso de espaldas a ella.

Sesshoumaru se llevo una mano a su labio, limpiándose con ella la sangre en su labio superior. Sonrió con arrogancia, cuando vio al hombre que cubrió con su cuerpo a Kagome.

Kouga se encontraba con los puños apretado, en forma de defensa. Esperando algún indicio por parte del platino. Se tenso de nuevo cuando este se acerco lentamente a ellos, temiendo que le hiciera algo a Kagome, no pudo más que gritar:

— ¡Ni sete ocurra acercarte a mi prometida!—

Si, si, se que no tengo perdon por demorarme demasiado en la continuacion. Disculpen! Pero ni los fines de semanas he tenido tiempo de continuar mi fics (el maestro de Habilidades Directivas cree que no tenemos vida social). Realmente no pienso dejar sin terminar este fics. Asi que, siganme apoyando!


	7. Capiulo VI

Capitulo VI

Sesshoumaru se encontraba realmente furioso, sentía su mejilla arder por el golpe que le había proporcionado aquel inesperado intruso. Llevo una mano a su labio al sentir como algo caliente corría de el, miro aquel liquido espeso. Sonrió con desdén. Estaba seguro que aquel individuo se arrepentiría por haberle hecho eso. Le haría saber que significaba haber cometido la estupidez de meterse con Sesshoumaru Taisho.

Di un paso al frente, sonriendo satisfactoriamente al ver como aquel hombre se tensaba, aunque su sonrisa desapareció cuando aquel hombre se acerco más a Kagome tratando así de protegerla de el.

Realmente deseaba golpearlo, y hacerle pagar por todo aquello.

Se acerco un poco más, pero se detuvo al instante al escuchar la voz de aquel hombre diciendo que no se acercara a su prometida.

Arrugo las cejas mirándolo con impetuosidad. Si anteriormente quería golpearlo, ahora deseaba matarlo. Ni siquiera podía soportar el hecho de que estuviera cerca de su Kagome y ahora diciendo que era su prometida.

«Su Kagome» repitió su mente. Ni siquiera se había detenido a pensarlo, «¿Qué era lo que había para pensar que era suya?» Se preguntó por un instante, sin poder encontrar alguna respuesta lógica para responder.

Aunque hacia más de siete años que no la tenia, siete años en los que había deseado tenerla entre sus brazos cada noche. La había imaginándola dormida junto a el, despertándola con un beso de buenos días. Pero cuando la luz de la mañana iluminaba su cama y se daba la vuelta solo para darse se cuenta de lo fría que se encontraba y lo solo que el estaba.

Si, tal vez esto no era suficiente para llamarla suya.

Sin embargo, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan idiota de haber aceptado aquel acuerdo. De lo ingenuo que se había visto al creer que con aquel estúpido trato podría apartarse de toda responsabilidad de lo que implicaba ser un Taisho. Tal vez ahora podría llamarla suya con todo derecho.

Pero había preferido creer que con el hecho de hacer cumplir aquel trato, su padre lo dejaría vivir su propia vida en paz.

Cuando su padre hace siete años que había amenazado con desheredarlo si no se casaba con Kagura Genda, se había reído en su cara. Realmente su padre había sido demasiado tonto al creer que con eso lo podría intimidar. Pero cuando descubrió su relación con Kagome; había encontrado su punto débil, al amenazarlo con hacerle algo. Después de aquello su risa había desaparecido, sabía que su padre seria capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de hacerle pagar su llamada insolencia. Así que había acordado que tan solo un año bastaría para que la empresa Shikon de salir de su ruina, y después de ese año podría pedir el tan esperado divorcio. Había sido un plan perfecto, solo un año casado para después olvidarse de todo aquel absurdo trato.

Todo hubiera resultado perfecto. Si Kagura no hubiera quedado embarazada. Si no lo hubiera amenazado con abortar a su hijo si la abandonaba. Después de eso, aquel acuerdo se había ido a la basura. Había decidido ser infeliz toda su vida, antes de hacer infeliz a una pequeña criatura que nada tenia que ver en aquel estúpido acuerdo.

Sin embargo, ahora que tenia a Kagome frente a el, absolutamente nadie podrán separarla de el. Ni si quiera su tal llamado prometido.

Se acerco hasta el, agachándose cuando Kouga le lanzo un golpe. Aprovecho aquel instante en el que se encontraba vulnerable para golpearlo con tanta fuerza en el estomago que este cayo al suelo.

Kagome que había estado como espectadora, vio con horror como Sesshoumaru se acercaba para volver a golpear a Kouga. Corrió rápidamente interponiéndose en medio de los dos.

— ¡Detente!— dijo poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho, tratando así de detenerlo.

Pero Sesshoumaru parecía no escucharla. Al tener que dar unos pasos atrás mientras el avanzaba. La diferencia de estaturas y de fuerza eran demasiadas, para que ella pudiera detenerlo. Si seguía así, volvería a golpear a Kouga que se encontraba todavía en el piso.

—Sesshoumaru, por favor ¡Detente!— gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que este se detuvo, se dio la vuelta bajando hasta la altura donde se encontraba de Kouga. Lo miro preocupada, el golpe había sido tan fuerte que tenia sangre en los labios. Llevo una mano a su mejilla, con miedo de lastimarlo más de lo que se encontraba.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— preguntó con visible nerviosismo en su voz

Sesshoumaru, ni siquiera sabia que lo había motivado a detenerse. Pero cuando vio a Kagome tan preocupada por aquel sujeto no pudo evitar apretar la mandíbula, a tal punto de dolerle. Camino hasta ella tomándola de la muñeca, halándola tan fácilmente, como si de una débil muñeca se tratará.

Kagome apenas había salido de su asombro, cuando se encontraba caminando tras de Sesshoumaru mientras el tiraba de ella. Trato de detenerse, pero el la volvió a jalar con mas fuerza. Sentía su muñeca arder, por todas las veces que Sesshoumaru había alado de ella, estaba segura que al otro día amanecería con un no muy grato moretón.

— ¡Suéltame!— pronuncio mientras forcejeaba con su agarre.

Pero Sesshoumaru había decidido ignorarla. Si realmente creía que la iba a dejar ir se había equivocada.

—Por una maldita vez, ¡Suéltame!— gritó a un más fuerte, esperando que la escuchara.

Cerró frenéticamente lo ojos cuando sintió como su cuerpo impactaba con algo de fuerza contra la pared. Abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse a unas esferas doradas que la miraban tan de cerca. No tuvo ni siquiera que mirar para darse cuenta que se encontraba atrapada entre la pared y el cuerpo masculino de Sesshoumaru. Haciéndole imposible escapar.

— ¿Que es lo que quieres?—pregunto en una apenas aludidle voz.

Sintió como su corazón comenzaba otra vez a latir rápidamente cuando el acerco su rostro al de ella. Kagome por un momento creyó que la besaría otra vez. Pero el se detuvo antes de hacerlo. Miro como su rostro se encontraba áspero y su ceño arrugado.

— ¿Eres la prometida de ese idiota?— Rugió con un tono molesto.

— ¿Qué…?—

—Responde— la interrumpió — ¿Eres su prometida?—

Los ojos de Sesshoumaru parecían lava hirviendo, apunto de estallar de sus ojos. Sabia que se encontraba realmente molesto, pero no encontraba la razón por la que debía estarlo. Era cierto que Kouga había dicho la mentira de que era su prometida, lo cual no le había agradado. Pero otra cosa era que Sesshoumaru se encontrará furioso por aquello. Ya que el ya no tenia ningún derecho sobre ella.

— Eso ¿Qué te importa?—Soltó, tratando de alejarse de el, pero lo cual era una tarea casi imposible.

Kagome se vio apresada cada vez mas entre la pared y Sesshoumaru, sintiendo tan cerca su cuerpo junto al suyo. Teniéndolo tan cerca que apenas podía respirar, pero a la misma vez le era tan necesaria aquella cercanía.

—Dilo— le señalo, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no besarla en aquel momento y proclamar aquello labios como suyos.

—Yo— pronuncio apenas —No tengo por que responderte, tu no eres nadie al que deba de dar razón de mis actos— lo empujo, sorprendiéndose de lo rápido que se había apartado de ella.

Pero Sesshoumaru era el que había decidido alejarse después de escucharla decir aquello, aunque le molestara sabia que tenia razón. El ya no era nadie para ella. Ella debía tener su vida hecha como el la tenia ya. Aunque lo que el tenia no era vida. Pero eso era lo que el había elegido. Tal vez debió haber mandado al diablo a su padre y alejarse con Kagome de Japón y hacer su vida juntos.

Pero desgraciadamente ese «tal vez» ya no existía. Lo único que le quedaba era el presente, y su presente era ese el dejar ir a Kagome y su destino seria seguir viviendo sin ella.

Kagome apenas podía creer que la había dejado marchar tan fácilmente. Había creído que la detendría hasta que por lo menos respondiera a su pregunta. Pero no, solo la había soltado sin decirle nada. No podía entender todo lo que pasaba en su mente en aquel momento, no sabia lo que ocurría en su cabeza pero lo que si sabia era que no quería alejarse de el. Por lo menos no de esa forma.

Se golpeo mentalmente cuando sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos. No debía de llorar por el. Debía odiarlo. No, deseaba odiarlo. Cambiar aquel sentimiento que tenia por el por uno de total desprecio.

Pero aquella fortaleza que había construido los últimos años, se había destruido con solo verlo. Con solo tenerlo junto a ella otra vez.

Llevo una mano a su mejilla, limpiando de su rostro aquel liquido salino que salía de sus ojos. Lo cual hizo que apresurara mas su paso. No dejaría que el la viera llorar, no, ya nunca más volvería a llorar por el. Aquella noche debía ser la ultima vez que debía pensar en el, o por lo menos, dejar de tener aquellos estúpidos recuerdo. Recuerdos en los que los dos habían sido felices en el tiempo en el que habían estado juntos.

Pudo sentir como su cuerpo se giro rápida pero suavemente. Cuando al fin pudo reaccionar, se dio cuenta que se encontraba entre los brazos de Sesshoumaru. Sentía como el la pegaba más a su cuerpo. Tomándola con una mano en su cintura y una en su nuca atrayéndola más a el, como si tratará de unirse a ella por siempre.

Ella deseaba abrazarlo también, pero su cuerpo parecía no responder a sus impulsos. Cerro los ojos, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de el, aspirando su dulce aroma, aquel masculino y erótico aroma que aunque ella no lo deseaba, seguía haciendo perder la razón. Tuvo ganas de protestar cuando el la alejo de su pecho para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

Por un momento al verlo a los ojos, pudo ver a aquel hombre que tanto había amado. No a aquel frio y distante hombre que había encontrado aquella noche.

El miro aquello ojos avellanos que lo miraban desconcertados. Tenía sus manos a lado de su cintura, sintiendo en ellas el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. No deseaba alejarla, pero tenía que hacerlo. Debía dejarla partir. Debía recordar aquella noche como un dulce sueño, en el cual desearía estar. Nada más eso. Un sueño.

Pero antes de despertar deseaba seguir en el.

Acerco su rostro al de ella, posando sus labios sobre los de ella. Sintiendo sus aterciopelados labios sobre los suyos.

Ella por un momento se haba resistido corresponder aquel beso, pero cuando lo sintió besándola tan suavemente… tan tiernamente. Aquella oposición se había ido. Respondiendo con las misma dulzura que el le daba.

Sabia que aquello estaba mal, no debía besarlo. Pero no podía evitar hacerlo.

Había decidido que más tarde podría reprocharse por todo aquello. Pero ahora solo deseaba disfrutar de aquella dulce ilusión.

Cuando sus labios al fin se separaron, se miraron fijamente por un largo rato. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. No había por que hablar, sus ojos lo hacían por ellos. Sabían que ninguno de los dos deseaba romper aquel momento. Pero no podían quedarse ahí, fingiendo que nada había pasado durante todo el tiempo en el que su vidas se habían separado.

Ella se pudo de puntillas, acerco su rostro al de el. Deseaba besarlo una última vez antes de tener que odiarlo y odiarse por aquello. Pero el se lo impidió apartándola de el. Miro la des concertación en sus ojos, realmente no podía entender lo mucho que estaba luchando consigo, por no besarla de nuevo. Por no proclamar aquellos labios como suyos. Pero estaba consiente que ya no lo eran. Ella pronto se casaría con aquel idiota que había sido capaz de golpearlo. Y aunque no le gustaba sabía que aquella era la realidad.

El la había perdido desde el momento en el que había aceptado aquel trato. Nada podía hacer para regresar el tiempo atrás y; esta vez, nunca apartarse de ella. Llevo una mano a su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente. Tratando de gravarse en su memoria cada detalle de su rostro.

—Espero que el te haga realmente feliz— dijo en una voz ronca.

Ella se quedo en silencio. Sabiendo que aquel era el adiós definitivo. Tuvo ganas de abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y no dejarlo ir cuando el se separo de ella, alejándose lentamente.

Disculpen mi larga demora, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir. Además se que el capitulo es corto, pero espero que a mas tardar la próxima semana pueda subir un nuevo capitulo. Saludos a todos.


End file.
